


Electric Love

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, he only has an account to watch his tiktoks, san is tiktok famous, yunho is his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Yunho and San learn of a certain tiktok trend.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> yes I was inspired by tiktok. also I’m sorry if the formatting gets messed up I’m posting on my iPad again and I hate it

San was always on TikTok. Watching and posting. Yunho was a frequent appearance in his videos. It was hard not to be when they were such good friends and practically acted like they lived together with how much time they spend together.

So, of course Yunho was used to hearing random audios from San’s phone, and soon learning he was trying to take part in a trend relating to that certain audio.

Which is what led Yunho to be curious about his most recent trend infatuation. A song called Electric Love.

The first time he heard it, he was watching videos on his own, casually scrolling through. The video caught his eye because of the setup and the catchy song. Two people sitting in a car, best friends from what the caption said, and as the song reached its build up, they kissed.

Yunho watched it, liked it, and kept scrolling. It didn’t catch his eye that much.

The next time he heard it though it did, because it came from San’s phone.

“Hey, look at this. It’s funny,” San said to Yunho, turning his phone to him.

The video started the same as the other one Yunho had seen, but instead of actually kissing, the video was more like a parody of the original trend. Yunho laughed.

“Now I won’t know if the next video I see with that audio is serious or a joke,” Yunho joked.

“Same. I like both variations of it, though.”

——

San must’ve been serious, because Yunho kept hearing him listening to those tiktoks almost every time they hung out.

“You really like those videos, huh?”

“Maybe. I gotta know the trends anyway if I wanna keep my followers entertained.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “So you’re gonna make one of those?”

“If I get the chance I might.”

Yunho nodded, deciding not to think too deeply into what that suggested.

——

Yunho had a cold, which he quickly recovered from, but not before accidentally passing it to San. San, being the big baby he is, asked Yunho to stay over for a couple days to take care of him, which is how he ended up in San’s kitchen making soup for him.

He heard San enter the kitchen, being quiet for a moment before finally speaking.

“Baby, when is the soup gonna be ready?”

Yunho didn’t react to the pet name at all. “A few more minutes. You feeling okay?” He didn’t turn around, still focused on cooking.

San pouted. “Didn’t you hear what I called you?”

“Hm?”

“I called you baby.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You were supposed to react.”

Yunho laughed. “Oh, let me guess, a tiktok? You do know you’ve called me baby many times before, right?”

San seemed to get a bit flustered, walking up and hugging Yunho from behind. “No fair. So many people requested it.”

“What, do you want to record one where I actually react.”

San shook his head. “They’ll probably still like this.”

He was right. After it was posted there were so many likes and comments saying things like “unbothered king” and “god they’re so cute together” and many comments questioning if it was scripted or not. San liked as many of the comments about them being cute as he could. And all the comments about Yunho he saw.

For some reason, Yunho didn’t question it.

——

Yunho put down the book he was reading when he saw San start recording on his phone.

“Yunho, someone’s accusing me of using you for likes. Am I?”

He sounded as if he was completely joking, but Yunho noticed a little concern in his face.

“That would be disappointing. I’m hoping I’m in, like, most of your tiktoks because you like spending time with me.” He smiled.

“Also his house looks way better than mine,” San whispered into the phone before he stopped recording, not actually trying to be quiet.

“So that’s why you like coming over so much.”

“Just an added bonus. I like seeing you more than I like seeing your place.”

Yunho gave him a little side hug. “I wonder though… do your videos with me actually get more likes?”

“Hm…” He checked his account. “From the looks of it, slightly.”

“Ha. Imagine if I uploaded my own videos.”

“Hey, don’t you dare plan on stealing my fame.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I like being famous together.”

——

Yunho sat down next to San, who looked to be on a phone call.

“Hey. Yeah, I’m good. I’m just hanging out with my boyfriend.”

Yunho froze, completely missing anything else San said to whoever he was talking to. Boyfriend? Did he misspeak. Did Yunho mishear? He waited for San to finish his call.

San hung up after a short while, then turning to look at Yunho, who still looked shocked.

“Something wrong?”

“You- uh… you said boyfriend? Unless I missed something I don’t think we’re boyfriends. Did you say it wrong? Did I hear you wrong? Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have been listening to you anyway.”

Yunho was rambling. San laughed, hugging him.

“You’re so cute.” San held up the phone he was talking on, which was just an empty phone case. He then pointed to where his phone was propped up, slightly hidden, recording.

“Another tiktok suggestion?” Yunho asked, still feeling a bit flustered by that.

San nodded. “A lot of people suggested it, surprisingly. I guess they notice how cute you get when you’re shy.”

Yunho was glad that San cut out the conversation after the reveal that he was recording, but it didn’t stop the comments about how red Yunho got and how much he rambled on. And it definitely didn’t stop the comments about how they should “just get married already,” as it was put.

——

“Thanks for the ride home,” San said, sitting in the passenger seat of Yunho’s car outside his house. “I didn’t think the weather would get so bad.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d hate for you to walk in this.”

San took out his phone, thinking for a second before searching on it.

“Hey, can we record a tiktok before I go in?”

“Hm? Sure, I don’t see why not.”

San set up the video and propped up his phone, setting the timer and waiting for it to play.

Yunho waved at the phone, not really knowing what to expect. He noticed how much San was fidgeting and he seemed nervous.

He was about to ask if something was wrong before he recognized the audio playing from his phone. Electric love. Suddenly the song felt a lot longer than usual.

San hesitated to do anything, almost going in before stopping himself many times. He shook his head and went to reach for his phone as if to stop the whole thing, but Yunho grabbed his hand. San stared at him.

Yunho leaned in and gently kissed San on the lips. When he pulled away, San didn’t miss a beat and reconnected them.

When their lips separated again, San looked at his phone, which was long done recording. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Our first kiss was for a tiktok.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll have many more on our own time.”

“If that’s your way of asking to date then I accept. But now I don’t wanna leave ‘cause then you’ll have to go.”

Yunho smiled. “I’m sure it’ll be fine if I spend the night at your place, hm?”

San couldn’t deny that offer, and they ended up cuddling while watching comments roll in on the recent tiktok. Most of them keyboard smashes.

**Author's Note:**

> yes
> 
> follow my twt if you want @pastel_yeo


End file.
